Love and Honor of One Woman
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: Zach Slater and Kendall are getting married. The first time. Zach and Erica decided to put their difference aside. Kendall's life is in danger.


"I plan on making Kendall Hart my bride. I tend on protecting Kendall for the rest of my life. I don't attended Kendall to be hurt ever again; by anyone." Zach stared into Erica's stormy eyes. "I tend to protect my family. Which includes you also." His eyes lit up with silent laughter. "After all Erica you will soon be my mother in law."

"Shut up Zach Slater!" Erica stormed. "How dare you use Kendall like this. How dare you take advantage of her. Hell you suddenly propose marriage to her after she finally found the truth about Ethan; your son; but also after she just risked her life rescuing Greenlee and Lily." She shook her head. "Why can't you damn Cambias men just leave my daughters alone."

"Kendall and I belong together." Zach stated firmly. "Kendall and I fully understand one another. We know our marriage wouldn't be based on love; not the love of a husband and wife. But we will have a respectful and _truthful_ marriage."

Erica snorted on this note. "Kendall will be truthful. But I highly doubt _you _will Zach Slater; _or_ should I say Alexander Cambias Jr."

"Mother that's enough." Kendall sighed as she walked into her mother's offices. She smiled kindly over at Zach. "Are you sure you want Erica Kane as your mother in law."

"I can handle it." Zach said with a smile. He held out his right hand for Kendall to take it. Once she did he tightened his hold on her and pulled her closer to him. "I don't plan on leaving Pine Valley Erica. I plan on buying a home here for Kendall and I." He squeezed Kendall's hand slightly. "I wouldn't take Kendall from you. I promise."

"I see you are going to set up house with Kendall; and than be with Maria at the nights." Erica snorted as she stared steely into Zach's eyes.

"Maria means nothing to me. I'm through with her." Zach stated firmly looking straight into Erica Kane's eyes.

Erica read the truth in them. But she couldn't shake the feeling that Kendall was still in danger. "Don't marry Zach; Kendall." She said turning her eyes back to her oldest daughter. "It's all right to be alone; to stand on your own too feet for the time being. Don't rush into anything that you can't get out of easily."

Zach knew that Erica wasn't dishing him; so he kept silent. But he all ready knew that Kendall would be his. He just had to prove to Erica that he would be the best husband for Kendall. He was up for the task. He needed to be; not just for Kendall but for himself also.

"I want to marry Zach mother. It's going to be all right._ I'm_ going to be all right; _he's_ going to be all right. _We_ are going to be all right." Kendall smiled over at Zach and saw that he was looking at her with such peace. Peace that she had never seen in any man's eyes when he looked at her. "We are meant to be." She said in almost a whisper.

Erica knew the truth than. She knew that the fear she felt for Kendall's safety didn't come from Zach; it never came from Zach. But she knew Kendall was still in danger. She decided than and there to fully trust Zach Slater; a.k.a. Alexander Cambias Jr. with Kendall's whole life. "Yes you two are meant to be together."

Zach looked over and read the truth in Erica's eyes. He knew that he wouldn't have to fight Erica Kane for his rightful place in Kendall's heart or life. But he read rightly that Erica was afraid for Kendall. He knew that he would team up with Erica to protect Kendall from all the dangers of the world.

_What neither one of them realized was that the danger was very close at hand and Kendall may not survive this next attack. That it will take everything that Erica Kane, Zach Slater, Bianca Montgomery and everyone else who loved Kendall Hart very much to fight against._

"So are we done?" Kendall from Zach over to her mother with a raised eye brow. She had felt the shift of trust in the room and knew that all would be fine. "After all Zach and I have house hunting to do."

Erica walked over to her daughter and hugged Kendall tightly. "I love you Kendall."

Kendall returned the hug. "I love you too mother."

Zach stepped away from mother and daughter and turned and looked out of the window towards down town Pine Valley. He didn't want to watch a tender and private mother and daughter moment. He would never dream of stealing that from Kendall and Erica.

**END PART ONE**


End file.
